


Chapter 2

by K_lara7



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Food Show Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: The show moves onto Scotland, but not without problems.





	Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot more planned, but this needs to be posted. My tablet died and I was unable to get the better draft of this.

Cassian had a really bad feeling about Wales. It wasn't the Spidey-tingle down the spine feeling. Nope, it had to be the worship the porcelain goddess feeling. And, of course, it couldn't be the crappy after effects to the too much indulgence kind. 

Instead, he found himself trying to live through the room melting around him feeling that could only come with a horrible case of food poisoning. 

It had to be the height of irony that the same restaurant that gave him this horrible nightmare was the restaurant they were supposed to be featuring in their next addition of his show. They were going to have to come up with a better plan.

It took a moment to realize the pounding he was hearing wasn't in his head. Someone was at his hotel suite door. If Kay were here, he would put the likelihood of it being Draven pretty high, and in this case he would be right.

Forcing himself to his feet, he dragged himself to the door and let Draven in. The older man took a quick glance at him and stated bluntly, “You look like hell.”

Not really knowing how to answer, Cassian just nodded as he waived the man in. “Thanks,” he deadpanned. Turning, he asked, “Can I get you anything to drink, sir?”

“No, I’m fine. But we need to talk,” Draven said as he made himself comfortable in the living room. 

“I know. Somehow, food poisoning can't be good for the show.”

“Definitely not. It's actually a good thing that we followed Ms. Erso’s suggestion tried the restaurant before recommending it.”

“It wouldn't be good for the ratings if we pushed a restaurant that gave our viewers food poisoning,” Cassian answered wryly.

“But it does present a major problem. Half the crew is down sick. We have to make up time. So we will skip Wales for now and move on to Scotland. Now that Kay is feeling better, I’ve pulled him in to shoot our B roll of the country before we arrive.”

“That's a good idea. I know Kay really wanted to be a part of the project.”

“It does leave me with two camera men now. But Ms. Erso is still down for another few days herself. When she's back up to speed, we will need to decide if we need her at all,” Draven said bluntly.

The thought of losing Jyn sent Cassian into a panic. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to lose her on this project. “I think it would be a good thing to have two camera crews. One could do the principal photography l and the other could work the B roll and behind the scenes documentation.”

“We do have that in our budget, as long as we don't have another delay.” Draven looked intensely at Cassian.

“What?” the younger man asked uncomfortably. 

“I also think we should bring in an outside narrator.”

“That's my job!” Cassian said, upset.

Raising a hand to calm him, Draven clarified, “And you would still be covering the actual meals. We can't have our food critic preempted by another speaker. What I was suggesting is that we hire someone to do voice overs of our intro segments. That way we save that voice of yours for the important moments.”

“Is there anyone you have in mind?”

The older man hesitated a moment before answering. He looked down at his feet as he said, “Luke’s father has an amazing voice. It's very commanding. I think it would be a good fit.”

“Excuse me?” Cassian snapped in disbelief. “The Skywalkers have been feuding for years. Now you want to bring that mess to the production?”

“Anakin Skywalker is known for his attention getting voice. Hell, the man has sold more orange juice with his voice overs than any actor ever could.”

“I’m glad production is your department. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that.”

“True. I have something else for you to work on. I need you to explain to Erso the change in camera operators. She’s not going to like be demoted, but considering the situation, she’s lucky we can keep her at all.”

“Sir,” Cassian said carefully. “I’m not sure that's a good idea. Camera operators all have different styles. I think we should keep the style we currently have.”

“I see.” Cassian wasn’t sure what Draven saw. “Alright. But I leave informing Kay of his inferior position up to you.”

 

Cassian decided to tell Jyn about the change of plans over dinner. After the fiasco in Wales, they were more careful about picking the restaurant they would be reviewing. Having pulled social media and trip advisor ratings, they decided on a quaint little place known for their local cuisine. Upon recommendation from the waiter, Cassian ordered Haggis, a traditional Scottish meal made of the guts of sheep and cooked in the sheep’s stomach. 

Jyn went for something more simple, choosing the beef stew.. After all, she wasn't the one on display for the whole world to see so there was no reason to be risky with her food choices. Besides her stomach was still a little tender after her own bout of food poisoning. 

“So, what’s all this about?” she asked nervously.

Cassian didn’t try to pretend guessing about what she was asking. “With the food poisoning, we’ve made some changes to the production schedule. We’re going to have to work fast to get back on schedule.” Jyn nodded. “So Draven made the decision to have two film crews working independently on the project. The cameraman you replaced has recovered and will be joining us.”

“I see,” Jyn said, flatly. “When will he be taking over?” 

“Actually, he’s going to be doing mostly B roll. That means you will be free to focus solely on the restaurants and people we interact with.” 

“That don’t last long. I understand that Kay is great at his job, but doesn't work well with others.”

“Don’t worry about Kay. He will go along with the orders.”

Looking around her, Jyn asked, “So why did we come here?”

“I thought we could scope the place tonight, that should make the shoot tomorrow go faster.”

She didn't want to tell Cassian, but the sight of his meal was turning her stomach. “I th9nk that would be a good idea. We could be on to the next destination much faster. Perhaps we could make up the lost time.”

“Thank you for understanding. I think you are doing a great job. I know the sooner we finish here, the better.”

“Just promise me,” Cassian said a little desperately, “No matter how difficult Kay is to work with, you don’t quit?”

She nodded wondering just how difficult it could be to work with the other man. 

The rest of the meal went well. Somehow Jyn managed to hide the fact that she found his food revolting. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a second Camera person around.

 

Jyn’s first meeting with the infamous Kay didn’t go as planned. She was all set to Daniel over his camera techniques in a bid to prove she belonged there. He didn't give her the chance. 

“Jyn Erso. I will work with you on this project. Cassian said I had to,” and with that he stormed off.


End file.
